After Gravedigger
by ltlsky489
Summary: This is my first story, so please keep that in mind. The year after gravedigger
1. Chapter 1

One year after Gravedigger

Bones enter the Jeffersonian already in a bad mood. Today marked the one year anniversity of her and Jack's kidnapping. The morning was not very interesting, just paper work and the bones in limbo.

For lunch, the entire gang went to the diner. The where enjoying their meal when Booth and a lovely blonde woman walked into the diner. The couple walked over and Booth introduced the woman as Krista Wood his new girlfriend. Bones was shocked to say the least.

The afternoon after lunch was filled with Bones snapping at everyone and her keeping to herself in her office. The gang had decided to go to dinner together with Booth and his new girlfriend. However, when the gang was getting ready to leave Bones and Jack was nowhere to be found.

In the coal mine where they were buried

Bones and Jack sit atop of the place where they had been buried just a year before. They sat quietly for a while until Jack asked "You love him, don't you?"

"Yes," was the simple answer that Bones supplied. "Why today of all days?" Then she broke into tears and fell into Jack's arms. They sat there for a while until Jack noticed that Bones had fallen sleep, so Jack picked her up and carried her to the car.

After making sure that Bones was safe at home, Jack went to where he knew everyone else was. He walked right to Booth and got in his face and yelled, "YOU'RE A JERK!" when he walked out of the restaurant, leaving a very confused Booth.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day

"What did Hodgins say about last night?" Zack asked Angela.

"I haven't talked to him about it yet?" Angela replied.

"Well, here he comes, so why don't you ask him now?" Cam inserted into the conversation.

"Jack, what was last night about?"

"Nothing, "Jack replied simply, "Now, I have work to do"

That afternoon

"Dr. Brennan, you wanted to see me?"

"Jack, about yesterday…"

"Don't worry. I won't say anything to anyone."

"Thank you. And thank you for being there."

"Any time."

Unfortunately, Cam was walking by the office door and heard the entire conversation. Ideas began to form in her mind about what the meaning of the conversation was.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to update, I'll try have shorter times between my updates in the future. I hope you like this chapter, I tried to improve my writing style. **_

Ch 3

"OH MY GOD!!!" Angela screamed abruptly while working on a sketch of a victim the team was working on.

"What, what's wrong?" Cam asked Angela.

"How could we forget?" replied Angela.

"Forget what?" Asked Cam with a confused look on her face.

"Yesterday was the one year anniversary of when Brennan and Jack were kidnapped by Gravedigger."

"Oh my god." Repeated Cam.

"What is going on?" asked Booth, who had just arrived at the lab and was concerned by the looks that were on both of the faces of the women.

"Yesterday was the one year anniversary of when Brennan and Jack were kidnapped by Gravedigger," Angela repeated.

"SHIT!" Booth yelled and stormed out towards Brennan's office. When he arrived there, Jack was just leaving and gave Booth an intense glare.

"Bones, I'm so sorry that I forgot what yesterday was. How are you doing?" Booth said as he entered her office.

"I'm fine, Booth. Don't worry about it." replied Brennan.

"Bones, don't tell me that your completely fine with the fact that we forgot and weren't there for you." Booth said.

"It doesn't matter, I survived the day and you were busy with Krista. Now I have work to do for our case." And with that Bones left her office and returned to the platform to work on figuring out what had happened to the victim.

Later

"Do you really think that she doesn't care that we forgot what yesterday was?" Booth asked Angela, Cam, and Zack while they were going over evidence.

"I don't know." Angela replied genuinely concerned about whether or not her best friend was as fine as she said.

"She had Hodgins to be there for her." Cam replied simply.

"What?" The other three asked at the same time all wearing a dumbfounded expression.

"I overheard them talking in her office early. She thanked him for yesterday and now that I know what yesterday was it seems to make sense that he would be there for her." Cam explained.

"Maybe, that was what the scene at the restaurant was about." Zack supplied.

"Why would he only call me a jerk if that was the case?" Booth answered back.

"Maybe it was something else." Angela supplied trying to stop anything that would arise between the two men.

"Angela, why don't you talk to her?" Booth suggested to which Angela quickly agreed.

Brennan's Office

"Sweetie, can we talk?" Angela asked as she entered the office.

"Sure," replied Brennan.

"Are you really okay that we forgot what yesterday was?" Angela asked as she sat down on the couch.

"Yes. I mean at first I was annoyed that no one remembered but I understand that you guys have a lot of your mind." Brennan replied as she took a sit next to her friend.

"Sweetie, you could have said something." Angela said clearly upset that Brennan didn't say anything the day before.

"No, no I couldn't. I can't force you to be there for me." Brennan replied looking anywhere but at Angela as she said it.

"Honey, we're human we forget things and need to be reminded some times." Angela replied as seriously as she could to get the point across.

"Angela, really it's fine. Jack remembered and we were there for each." Brennan replied.

"Okay. Just one more thing." Angela said as Brennan turned her gaze back to her friend.

"What?" Brennan asked.

"Do you know why Jack blew up at Booth last night?" Angela asked clearly curious to what going on with her boyfriend.

"What do you mean?" Brennan asked, having no idea what Angela was asking about.

"Last night Jack walked into the restaurant and up to Booth and called him a jerk and stormed out. I was just wondering if you knew why." Angela replied to her friend's question.

As Angela finished talking, Brennan was up and storming out of her office leaving an even more confused Angela sitting on the couch.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

Booth watched Brennan storm out of her office, wondering what had happen between her and Angela. He was even more confused when Brennan stopped at Hodgins's desk and began to yell at him.

"YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T SAY ANYTHING!!!" Brennan yelled causing everyone to turn to look at them.

"What are you talking about?" Hodgins asked clearly confused about why he was being yelled at.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?" Brennan yelled and turned around and walked back to her office gathering her things and then leaving the lab.

Hodgins turned to Angela and asked, "What did you say to her?"

Angela didn't like the fact that he was blaming her for what had just happened, but answered him anyways with, "I asked if she knew about your blow up at the restaurant." Angela watched for his reaction which was to run out of the lab following Brennan.

Once outside he saw her by her car and yelled for her. She turned and stopped getting in her car to wait for him to get to her.

"What?" Brennan asked clearly still upset.

"I'm sorry about what I did last night but I was angry with Booth for not remembering and flaunting Krista in front of you."

"Just don't say anything else." And with that Brennan got into her car and drove away.

As soon as Hodgins entered the lab again Angela tried to get him to explain what was going on but nothing she did worked. After about a half hour of trying she gave up and went to finish her work that she needed to get done before going home for the day.

Later Cam approached Hodgins to talk to him about what was between him and Brennan. "If something is going on between you two that is going to affect the lab then I need to know about it, Jack." Upon hearing Cam say this Hodgins expression softened.

"There is nothing going on between us, so you don't need to worry." Was Hodgins' answer to Cam. However, this didn't put an end to the conversation since Cam replied, "Then what was earlier about?"

"Nothing." Hodgins' replied still trying to avoid talking about what was going on with Brennan. But Cam still wasn't giving up; she carried on with "Does it have something to do with what happened at the restaurant last night and Brennan's feelings towards Booth? Or is she just jealous of Krista?"


	5. Chapter 5

CH 5

Hodgins just stared at Cam in shock, thinking _"How on Earth does she know this?"_But rather than voicing this question to his boss, he simply asked "What are you talking about?"

To this Cam replied, "I overheard you guys in Dr. Brennan's office earlier and based on the fact that she was so upset after what she heard you did to Booth. It has something to do with him and the fact that he has a girlfriend."

Hodgins simply replied, "Please, I can't talk about it. I have work to do." And with this he walked away from Cam to start analyzing the evidence. Cam stood and watched him for a minute and hoped that this thing between Brennan, Booth, and Hodgins didn't blow up in her face because she would hate to replace any one of them and risk what would happen to the team.

Later that night

Brennan was already ten minutes late to the team's weekly dinner at Hodgins' house and yet she couldn't bring herself to get out of the car. While every other week she more have been the first one there (even beating Zack) to helped set up everything, this week she just couldn't make herself come any earlier than she had. After leaving the lab this afternoon, she had gone to the gym and worked out for two hours and then returned to her home to get ready for the evening's dinner. Finally, deciding that sitting in the car wasn't logical or helping she got out and head for the door.

After knocking twice, the door was answered by a rather relieved Hodgins. Greeting Brennan with, "Thank God, we were getting worried that something had happened to you."

"Why? I'm only fifteen minutes late. And hello to you too." Was Brennan's reply, confused why her lateness was a huge deal, but happy that Hodgins wasn't mad at her for what had happened earlier at the lab.

"I know, but with what happened at the lab earlier Angela was really worried that something had happened to you when you didn't show to help with getting things ready. Everyone is already here, they are in the den having drinks, dinner should be ready in a few minutes." Hodgins replied letting Brennan in and taking her coat and her purse and putting them away before heading to the den so they could join the others.

Just as they reached the den Hodgins stopped in his tracks and put a hand on Brennan's arm to stop her as well. Turning to face her Hodgins spoke to her trying to warn her, "Just to warn you Booth brought along…" Hodgins stopped what her was saying after seeing the look of shock, annoyance, and angry come on to Brennan's face, signaling that she had already seen the person that Hodgins was warning her about.

"THANK GOODNESS YOU'RE HERE SWEETIE!!!" Angela screamed once she saw that it was in fact her friend that had just arrived and she made her away over to Brennan to engulf her in a tight hug. But Brennan was to focus on the fact that the person who was perched on the arm of Booth's chair was Krista. After receiving no reply from Brennan, Angela pulled back from the hug with a concern look and a very concerned sounding, "Sweetie?"

This brought Brennan back to the present and she quickly tried to convince Angela she was fine. "Sorry, I was thinking about something. And I'm sorry about being late, I lost track of time."

No one had the chance to question her further about her tardiness because at that moment Hodgins butler arrive announcing dinner was ready and from them to go to the dining room.

Dinner was filled with storytelling about the going on's of the week which at some points confused Krista. The dinner was tense for Brennan because she was placed next to Krista and had to endure the small looks between her and Booth. After dinner they gather in the den once again to talk about plans for the weekend.

After an hour of the after dinner conversations Brennan couldn't stand seeing Booth be in a happy couple with someone else and made her excuses to leave which Angela though quite odd seeing as that Brennan was usually the last to leave. However, even though Angela was concerned about her friend she let her go.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Sorry that it is taking me so long to update but I am now done with school for the summer. I have ideas for the next two chapters already and will be posting them in the couple of days. there will only be three or four more chapters total and i will try to have them all posted in the next couple if weeks.

Chapter 6

It was Monday morning and Angela was on her way to talk to Brennan, who she hadn't hear anything from since Friday's dinner. When we got to the doorway of Brennan's office she said that Brennan was absorbed with a piece of paper that looked like it had been ripped out of something and was worn out.

"Hey Sweetie, What's that?" Angela said, announcing herself to her best friend.

"Nothing" Brennan said as she quickly put the piece of paper back into her desk. "Did you need anything?"

"I just wanted to see if you were alright and to ask about what exactly happened on Friday?" Angela said sitting herself on the couch. But before Brennan could even open her mouth to form a reply Zack came in to inform her of a new discovery on their current case. With this Brennan jumped up and left her office. Angela debated with herself for about a whole minute before she got up and walked over to Brennan's desk to examine the piece of paper that Brennan wanted to hide so badly. As she sat down in Brennan's chair, Angela thought about what the paper could possibly contain so that Brennan would hide it from everyone including her best friend.

The paper was actually a page from Brennan's last book and looked to have been folded many times as there were crises worn into it. The writing on the page was the dedication to Booth but this didn't make any sense to Angela as she wondered _"Why would she hide the dedication page when everyone who bought the book knows what this page says?" _But then she realizes that there was writing on the other side of the page. Angela could hardly believe what she was reading which was:

_Dear Booth, _

_Please don't blame yourself, because it you are reading this than I am dead. Either we ran out of oxygen or my plan with the airbags backed fired and killed us. Either way my death is not your fault. _

_I am grateful that you have been in my life for you shown me that there was more to life than my work. Something that Angela has been trying to do since we meet but she wasn't you. You have become someone that I need to have in my life which is hard for me to accept. _

_Please look after Angela, Cam, and Zack. Help Zack see that there is more than just work to life like you have shown me. Please make sure that Angela gets the letter to her that Hodgins wrote. _

_Love, _

_Bones_

_P.S. I think I am falling in love with you._



Before she could change her mind, she folded the letter and put it in her pocket. She was determined to see that Booth know what he was doing to her best friend.


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: This is the last chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I'm sorry that it took me so long to update the story. Thank you all for reading my story and for the reviews._

Ch 7

It was late afternoon before Angela could examine the letter again. As she was reading it Hodgins came into her office and immediately recognized the letter that Angela had in her hand.

"Why do you have Brennan's letter?" Hodgins asked her not believing that she had gotten it the right way.

"I found it in Brennan's desk and thought I'd show it to Booth, so he knows what he is doing to her." Angela replied as if it should be crystal clear. "And where is the one you wrote for me?"

"It's at my house, you can read that one if you want, but you cannot give that to Booth." Hodgins replied but as soon as the words left his mouth, Angela leaped up out of her chair and walked out of the office right up to Booth and handed him the letter and walked out of the building.

Later that night, Booth sat in his car outside of Brennan's apartment trying to get enough courage to go and talk to Brennan. It had only taken him reading the letter once to go and look for Bones at work but she wasn't there. After the second time, he called Krista and broken up with her. After the third time, he had tried to call Bones but she hasn't answering her phone. After the fourth time, he minded up his mind to go see her at her apartment, but now that he is sitting in front of her building, his courage was starting to fade. He reread the letter again and decided that he needed to talk to Bones, but as he was getting out of his car, another car pulled up in front of the building and Brennan got out of after the guy in the car kissed her on the cheek. Booth closed the door to his car and watched Bones walk into the building. After couple of minutes Booth lost all courage and drove away.

The next morning Brennan was working on her report for the case they finished the day before, when Angela walked in and sat on her couch. Angela just sat there quietly for a few minutes before her need to know if Booth and Brennan had talked won her over. "So… how's Booth?"

"I haven't talked to him today." Brennan replied without looking up from her report. "Can I have my letter back?"

Angela was shocked by the question and the only thing that came out of her mouth was a surprised sound. After a minute she managed to get herself back together and replied "What letter?"

"The one you took out of my desk yesterday, the one that I wrote when I was buried under ground last year." Brennan replied still without looking up from her report and not sounding mad at all. But before Angela could answer Booth walked in and announced that they had a new case and with that the conversation was ended.



The case was an easy one they had solved it by the end of the day. Brennan could not understand why Booth was being so cold to her, so she decided to visit him at home after she was done with her paperwork. Booth answer the door after the first knock with a surprised look on his face.

"What is wrong with you?" was Brennan's greeting to him as he let her in.

"Excuse me," was all that Booth could say.

"Why have you been so cold to me today? I haven't done anything wrong and yet you act like I have done some great wrong to you."

All Booth did to reply to this was walk over to his coffee table and pick up the letter and shown it to Bones. Bones mummer Angela under her breath and looked up at Booth. "I went to talk to you last night and you got out of some guy's car." Booth finally replied after seeing that Brennan had no idea what was wrong.

"Booth that was Kevin, he's a friend form college. I still feel the same." Brennan replied. With that Booth bent down and kissed her.


End file.
